


Unique

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Minato's girlfriend is insecure about being half kitsune, and he reassures her.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "can i request minato x half kitsune gf? can you made it sfw, since i dont read nsfw?” @itsao-mine  
> A/n: I had to look up a lot of stuff about kitsune lol so I hope I did okay! 😅  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open!

It was a beautiful sunny day in Konoha, and you had managed to steal your boyfriend, Minato, from his office for a couple of hours to enjoy the sunshine. As Hokage, he often worked long hours, and it was rare that he had time off to spend with you or his son, Naruto; but you didn’t mind too much. You enjoyed the brief moments you were able to spend with him, whether you were stealing him away in the middle of the day and hoping the village didn’t implode or you two were laying together awake late at night, talking about anything and everything. You had taken quite a liking to his son as well, and found yourself spending a lot of time with the boy. He was a small ball of what seemed like limitless energy, and you often enjoyed sitting by and watching him run around and play with the other kids.

You and Minato had stopped in the middle of a bridge over a small lake, and were looking down into the water in a peaceful silence. Fish darted under the surface, and a gentle breeze whispered past your ears and made your hair dance. You knew you should be at ease in this moment, but something was bothering you. You had always been a sort of outcast in the village; people pointed and stared whenever you walked by, gawking at your fox ears and tail. And with all the added attention that came from being the Hokage’s girlfriend, you were beginning to crack. 

“Minato,” you asked quietly, still staring down at the water. You saw your boyfriend’s yellow locks shift as he lifted his head to look at you, smiling. “Why do you even like me?”

“Well, that’s a bit of a random question,” Minato said with a small laugh. His smile fell, however, when you stayed silent. “Why wouldn’t I like you?”

“I’m a freak,” you said bluntly, feeling tears begin to sting the corners of your eyes. “Everyone thinks I’m weird because I’m half kitsune, because I have fox ears and a tail. Why would you want to be with someone like that? I mean, you’re the Hokage, and you can have any girl you want. Why me?” Tears were pouring down your face freely now, dropping into the water below, the ripples they caused scaring away the fish.  _ Great, I even scared the fish away _ , you thought, feeling worse.

“Y/n, look at me,” Minato said, gently placing a hand on your shoulder. You looked into his blue eyes, full of nothing but kindness and -- was that hurt? “You’re not a freak, and I don’t want any other girl in the village. I want you because you’re beautiful, and kind, and so full of love.” He grinned widely, and you sniffled, wiping away your tears. “Also, my son is a kitsune, so it’s not like I’m not used to it.” You let out a small laugh -- you had forgotten that Naruto had the Nine-Tails sealed away inside him.

“At least he doesn’t have the ears or tail though. Everyone thinks it looks so weird.” Minato shook his head.

“It looks  _ unique _ ,” he corrected, “and uniqueness is a gift. You’re beautiful just the way you are, tail and all.” You smiled, and wrapped your arms around the man, burying your head into his chest. He rubbed your back lovingly, and you relaxed into him.

“I love you so much, Y/n,” he said. “And I think that you being half kitsune is really cool.” You turned your face up to smile at him.

“I love you too, Minato,” you said, meeting his lips in a gentle kiss.


End file.
